


What is wrong with you people?

by taerise



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, College, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drunk Texting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Sad and Happy, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Smoking, Students, Talking, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taerise/pseuds/taerise
Summary: dsmp college au textfic because I'm too tired to write anything else:]
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I need to relax and I enjoy textfics so that's why I'm writing it lol  
> Most of the relationships are already established BUT there will be so much drama I PROMISE

3 gays what will they do? [03:25]

Snapmap: im so fucking high I want to die I dant see straight

Gogy: who asked  
Gogy: let me sleep u bitch its 3am

Snapmap: don't be mean gogy u can sleep on dream whenever u want://///  
Snapmap: hehe u knkw  
Snapmap: bc u hhys are simping for each other

Dre: GET YOUR ASS BACK TO DORM SAPNAP  
Dre: im so fucking confused how did u even sneak out but whatever 

Snapmap: im just tje nest dre

Gogy: stfu or im gonna work all night again because you didn't let me sleep  
Gogy: AGAIN  
Gogy: get ur ass here now

Dre: awwww even gogy is worried u have to come back now Sapnap  
Dre: and don't even think of working or i will take ur laptop away

Gogy: no

Snapmap: IM IN THE ROOOOM

Dre: yeah we can hear   
Dre: now go to bed 

Snapmap: ok dre:((((

3 gays what will they do? [05:31]

Gogy: um well  
Gogy: maybe making this assignment wasn't the best idea now-

problematic kids [+ Niki and Phil] [07:55]

Womanstealer: SUP BITCHES

Philza: Did you get ready for school?   
Philza: I'm going to take your phone away if you didn't, Tommy

Womanstealer: BRB DONR TOUCH MY PHONE!!!

Nikichu: Hi :D

Wilmbur: Hi, Niki :D

Gogy: hi

Dre: im going to beat ur ass

Quackiiity: what the fuck

Snapmap: quackity let me stay in he dorm Karl won't mind please I'm alone and my head is fucking insanely dying rn and those fuckers won't shut up

Karlos: ofc I won't mind sappy:D  
Karlos: why is your head "dying"? and why are they so loud that I could hear them when I was walking outside-

Snapmap: because  
Snapmap: George can't rest when he needs to and Dream is mad   
Snapmap: they are arguing since 6am and I wasn't really sober last night so my head is pounding like motherfucker

BBH: LANGUAGE OMG

Gogy: it's literally ur fault I WAS SLEEPING but u woke me up 

Snapmap: whatever I'm moving to Karl and quackity :(

Karlos: u were high again...........

Quackiiity: AGAIN? U DIDN'T GIVE ME WEED AGAIN?   
Quackiiity: I THOUGHT WE ARE FRIENDS SAPNAP 

Snapmap: I needed time alone sorry Q  
Snapmap: I'll give u it tonight <333

Quackiiity: Sapnap my beloved

Karlos: im terrified

Snapmap: aw u can go with us karl :]

Karlos: no <3 i hate weed 

Quackiiity: how are we roommates???

Karlos: i ask this question every single day, Q   
Karlos: jk love u bro

Snapmap: third-wheeling everywhere don't hmu

Gogy: lmao sucks to suck 

Snapmap: u know what dream  
Snapmap: force him to sleep so he will stfu plz :D

Dre: IM TRYING  
Dre: should i punch his head so he will pass out?

Nikichu: no  
Nikichu: george get some rest, I will end our project alone, it's not a problem!!:(

Gogy: no, im not going to make u do OUR project alone it's unfair, Niki

Dre: sighs loudly 

Nikichu: it's really not a problem...

Gogy: for me it is, i will be soon there :]

Womanstealer: IM BACKKK  
Womanstealer: wait where is everyone


	2. what do you do if you call someone short?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy... What a duo.

problematic kids [+ Niki and Phil] [17:28]

Wilbmur: what would u do if someone wants to beat u

Philza: What?

Wilbmur: PHIL SOME KIDS ARE MAD AT ME BECAUSE I CALLED THEM SHORT 

Gogy: why are u scared of them if they're short...

Wilmbur: you're literally a shrimp and Dream is still scared of you

Dre: I'M NOT???

Gogy: I'm NOT short 

Dre: you're 4'2 be quiet, big people are talking 

Gogy: I will kill u in your sleep 

Dre: you love me too much to kill me 

Gogy: ew

Snapmap: im hungry   
Snapmap: oh u were talking about george being short? 

Gogy: I hate you 

Snapmap: <3

Karlos: heartbroken so many times-

Snapmap: NO  
Snapmap: I only love u Karl Jacobs

Karlos: :]

Gogy: it's so fucking windy today 

Dre: don't let the wind take u shortie

Gogy: if that means being far away from u than I would be glad af

Dre: :( 

Snapmap: rejection 100%

Gogy: Sapnap  
Gogy: BE QUIET

Snapmap: hm  
Snapmap: no =]

Womanstealer: LMAO I BEAT THE KIDS WIRH WILBY  
Womanstealer: I MEAN WILBUR

Wilbmur: sure thing

Philza: You did what? 

Womanstealer: suddenly I have to do something BYE

Wilbmur: SAME BYREE

Techno: This is a mess.

Gogy: no shit Sherlock 

Techno: Be quiet, colorblind man.

Gogy: EH 

Dre: I'd say get his ass but he's my bf so I probably should defend him

Gogy: you're not helping, Dream

Dre: I'M TRYING OKAY

Snapmap: you're not bitch

Dre: Karl hold ur man

Karlos: what  
Karlos: why should I tho-  
Karlos: he's not sneaking out to smoke so I'm fine with it

Dre: ....

Snapmap: Karl plz don't be mad for tonight

Karlos: I am  
Karlos: but you can change it :]

Snapmap: omw

Gogy: disgusting 

Dre: come back and go to sleep NOW

BBH: Dream is right George:( You look terribly tired 

Gogy: I'm not

Dre: yes you are

Nikichu: we finished the project, you should rest now :]]

Gogy: I'll go to shop and rest when I will come back

Dre: I'm going to punch u 

Gogy: abuse in relationship, not fine 

Nikichu: Just be quick

Dre: yeah I want to see you next to me in 40 minutes 

Gogy: im going to sleep on you idc 

Dre: it's okay :]]

Philza: Tommy, Wilbur - home. NOW.

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day/night<3


End file.
